Winnings
by Babypeace writter
Summary: A little taking after Hisoka beats Muraki at poker in KIng of Swords Arc. Rating it T though that's probably high.


**Winnings**

**Disclaimer: Basic disclaimer here. Don't own it, wish I did. Oh well.**

J This is my first YnM fic. So be nice or you'll hurt my feelings.

Based on the anime and set during the King of Swords arc. ENJOY.

Tsuzuki followed after his silent partner as he breezed down the hallway of the large ship. The normally calm boy looked far to angry if his posture was anything to judge by. Tsuzuki frowned as his partner shot another glare in his direction as they entered another deserted hallway leading to their room. Tsuzuki winced as Hisoka looked away, he may not be the empath in their partnership but he could tell that Hisoka was really mad, emphasis REALLY. "Hisoka…"

The younger boy turned to look at him and anything that he had planed to say died on his tongue, now was not a good time to say anything stupid. Hisoka's eyes caused Tsuzuki to wince, usually he could tell what was there no matter how much the other tried to hide, this time he wasn't sure. Anger and fear were the most obvious emotions there, but he could see other emotions buried deeply under that that he wasn't sure he could identify. For a second he almost swore he saw love hiding under all the anger. The other boy turned away, probably having caught on to his thoughts. "Don't." Then he continued his pace down the hall.

Tsuzuki stared at his partners retreating back, "But Hisoka you…" The older shinigami wisely choose to shut his mouth when he noticed the younger shooting him another glare that would probably have killed any living creature that crossed his path. Tsuzuki gave a silent prayer of thanks that he was already dead and silently followed his partner back to their room.

Tsuzuki stopped behind Hisoka as they reached the room. He gently grabbed Hisoka's shoulder when the other failed to move. "Hisoka, what's wrong?" Hisoka shook his head and opened the door. Tsuzuki frowned as he tightened his grip on Hisoka's shoulder keeping him more or less in place.

The younger turned quickly knocking Tsuzuki's hand away. Tsuzuki took a quick step back at the anger he saw shinning in Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka quickly dropped his eyes to the ground. "Why?" Tsuzuki stared back at Hisoka, cautious to say anything that might upset the already seething youth.

Tsuzuki moved towards Hisoka after a few seconds. "Hisoka if something's upset you you should let it all out. It's not healthy to bottle up your thoughts and feelings. Trust me."

Hisoka stared at the man standing in front of him as if he had finally cracked. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka clenching his fists at his side. "Tsuzuki…" Hisoka started to shake. Tsuzuki reached out again only to have his hands slapped away. "Baka…what were you thinking? What good possible could come from anything he could say?" Hisoka dropped his eyes to the ground and started to shake. "Did you want that….that perverts hands all over you?"

Tsuzuki gasped as he looked at Hisoka. "NO. Do you honestly think that I'd want to be with someone that enjoys destroying innocent lives or that I'm so heartless that I'd do something like that just to hurt you?"

Hisoka turned back to the door as he felt Tsuzuki's hurt rush over him. "No."

Tsuzuki smiled and threw an arm around Hisoka shoulder leaning slightly over to look him in the face. "Good. Now how about a kiss to make up?" Tsuzuki blinked several times before he realized he was now facing a locked door. "Hisoka, let me in."

"Baka." Hisoka's voice muffled by the door reached him.

"You're so mean." Tsuzuki looked around the hallway. "You're not going to leave me out here all night are you?"

"Is there a problem?" Tsuzuki turned towards the voice of Abiko Tetsuhiro, the young medical student on board.

A smile crossed his face. "Not really. We had a fight and I was kicked out of the room. You know what I mean Abiko-san." Tsuzuki winkled at Tetsuhiro.

Tetsuhiro laughed. "Yes, younger lovers do tend to be more…over-dramatic." Tsuzuki laughed and started to nod but stopped quickly as the door was thrown open and a blushing Hisoka pulled him in. Tetsuhiro just laughed again has he continued to head back to his room.

"Baka. What were you thinking." Hisoka got steadily redder. "You know what he was implying right?"

Tsuzuki gently pried Hisoka's figures from his shirt and smiled down at him. "Hisoka does it really matter what other people think about us? After all we are sharing a single room on the VIP deck."

Hisoka frowned at him. "Why would that matter."

Tsuzuki shook his head slightly. "Hisoka my cover is a dealer, right?" Hisoka nodded slowly, not really following the path. Tsuzuki smiled a little more. "Hisoka do you see anymore people that work on this ship on the VIP floor?"

"No…Oh…" Hisoka's eyes widened and his blushed deepened to the shade of a tomato. "They think…that we."

Tsuzuki smiled wider and brushed past Hisoka heading for the bed. "Good night Hisoka-san. Sweet dreams."

"Couch." Tsuzuki turned to look at Hisoka. "What." Hisoka pointed at the couch. "It's my room and my bed, so you are sleeping on the couch or the floor."

Tsuzuki gave him his best pleading look. "Hisoka please, it's a big bed."

Hisoka only frowned and headed to the bed. "Good night Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki smiled to himself and he settled on the couch. That had gone better than he thought. Maybe if the could get everything settled quickly enough he could give Hisoka his prize for winning the card game. Tsuzuki smiled as he heard Hisoka mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like baka before falling asleep.


End file.
